Just an Accident
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Berisi drablle singkat tentang Sehun dan Suho yang hubungannya sering membuat orang lain salah paham. Hunho ff, do not like do not read, BL
1. leasson!

Lesson!

 _Terinspirasi dari cf minuman._

Suasana ruang kelas itu benar-benar senyap. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan antara spidol dan papan tulis yang sesekali berdecit, para murid menulis dengan tenang dan damai. Oh ini bukan karena mereka sedang belajar dengan serius atau menyukai belajar, tapi karena guru yang mengajar itu luar biasa mematikan. Cantik sebenarnya dan akan menjadi guru favorit kalau beliau bersikap sedikit ramah dan tak terlalu sadis. Bayangkan saja kau akan di suruh menulis pernyataan "saya tidak akan melakukan keributan lagi di dalam kelas" sebanyak 5 lembar kertas polio lalu kau harus membersihkan toilet sekolah saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Mengerikan bukan?

Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari mulut semua siswa, bel tanda jam pulang berbunyi itu seperti nyanyian surga untuk mereka. Menandakan kelas neraka yang sepinya macam kuburan itu telah berakhir tapi mereka tak semerta merta bisa membereskan alat tulis, karena buku-buku di atas meja hanya boleh di masukan ke dalam tas saat si singa betina itu keluar dari kelas.

Sorakan membahana dan suara gaduh itu terdengar sangat bising saat guru bernama Kim Tae Yeon itu pergi. Beberpa murid membicarakan beliau, tentang bagai mana guru cantik itu bersikap, dan lainnya memilih segera pulang atau memperhatian seseorang seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun, pemuda yang punya paras lumayan itu asyik memperhatikan seorang yang menurutnya sangat cantik di meja yang terletak di depan.

Senyum itu.

Wajah itu.

Akh... Melihatnya saja sudah membuat sehun melayang!!

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menekatinya??"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapa pendengaran Sehun, pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 186 cm itu menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, dia adalah Kim Joon Myun, sahabatnya sedari kecil yang tahu hampir semua rahasianya.

"Apa?" sehun menanggapi, pura-pura tak mengerti tentang apa yang di bahas Joon Myun.

Pemuda Kim itu mendecih jengah, di kira si Oh idiot ini, dia tak tahu apa-apa mungkin ya, padahal tanpa perlu dikatakan pun Joon Myun sudah pasti tahu, hei... Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yang kasmaran, senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila dan kadang hanya memperhatikan si doi dari kejauhan dengan tampang bodoh.

"Aku akan membantumu!" joon Myun berkata, pemuda itu menggeser kursinya mendekati sang sahabat.

"Apa?!" kata itu kembali meluncur dari mulut sehun, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Mata indah milik Joon Myun berputar, "tentang Yoona tentu saja!" katanya kesal.

"Bagaimana caranya?" dahi sehun berkerut, "hyung bahkan tak akrab dengan Yoona," lanjut pemuda itu sangsi.

Ayolah... Pemuda pendek yang mengaku ingin membantu ini tak punya banyak teman, mungkin hanya Sehun saja orang yang berstatus sebagai orang terdekat dari Joon Myun, karena ya dari dulu mereka selalu berdua kemanapun sampai ada yang bilang "dimana ada joon Myun pasti ada Sehun disana!" Atau "temukan Joon Myun maka kau akan menemukan Sehun juga!"

Kelas yang tadinya ramai berangsur-angsur sepi, hingga kini hanya ada Sehun dan Joon Myun saja, pemuda Kim itu berdiri, berjalan menuju dinding kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Apa?" Sehun kembali bertanya, dahinya berkerut tak mengerti dengan sikap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu.

Joon Myun menghela nafas kemudian mulai menjelaskan apa rencananya, bahwa pemuda dengan tinggi 174 cm itu ingin membatu Sehun untuk menyatakan Cinta pada si pujaan hati, di drama yang sering di tontonnya adegan yang akan dia ajarkan selalu muncul dan berhasil, lagi pula para murid perempuan selalu bilang kalau itu hal romantis termasuk Yoona orang yang katanya Sehun sukai.

Sehun menatap Joon Myun tak yakin. Drama itu kan hanya fiksi. Di dunia nyata mana ada hal seperti itu berhasil, yang ada dia bakal langsung di gampar kalau melakukannya, iya kan?

Tak...

Pada akhirnya Sehun melakukan apa yang Joon Myun sarankan, pemuda tinggi itu menyudutkan Joon Myun di dinding, menatapnya lekat, kalau bukan karena dia mendengar bahwa Yoona menyukai hal semacam ini mana mau Sehun melakukannya, benar... Semuanya untuk Yoona, untuk dirinya juga.

"Aku..." terjadi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sehun terlihat mual, dan memalingkan wajah dari Joon Myun yang menatapnya.

"Ya!" joon Myun mendorong bahu lebar pemuda di depannya, merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sehun, dia tak semenjijikan itu plissss!! Tunggu... dia memang tidak menjijikan jadi harusnya si Oh idiot sialan ini tidak melakukan itu, semua ini demi dia juga kan!

"Maaf.. Maaf..!"

"Baik. Sekarang lakukan dengan benar."

Sehun menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. semua di mulai dari awal lagi, dimana Joon Myun akan bersikap seperti seorang remaja perempuan yang imut, bergerak gerak kecil dan tampak malu-malu tidak lupa kalimat "ada apa kau ingin menemui ku?" di ucapkan dengan nada mendayu.

Tak...

Sehun menyudutkan Joon Myun, tangan kirinya berada di dinding.

"Aku menyukaimu?" katanya dengan nada mengambang.

"Apa kau sedang bertanya??" Joon Myun mengerutkan dahi, "ulangi!" Katanya.

Tak..

Kali ini Sehun terlihat Serius, "aku menyukaimu!" Katanya dengan tegas.

Joon Myun bertepuk tangan merasa kali ini Sehun lebih baik, tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang. Jadi pemuda itu menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukannya lagi, agar tahu apa yang kurang.

Tak...

Tak...

Tak...

Entah sudah berapa kali tangan Sehun menyapa dinding sampai rasanya mati rasa, tapi belum satupun yang membuat Joon Myun terkesan, pemuda itu hanya bilang ada yang kurang tanpa tahu apa itu, membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Ini yang terakhir!" kata Sehun, yang diangguki Joon Myun.

Joon Myun menghela nafas berat seperti mempersiapkan diri, "ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan suara manis yang mendayu.

Tak...

Tangan besar itu kembali menyentuh dinding berwarna putih di belakang Joon Myun, tubuh besar Sehun di condongkan sedikit hingga tersisa beberpa centi saja dari Joon Myun, mereka terdiam sesaat seperti menunggu moment yang tepat.

"Aku..." tangan kanan Sehun terangkat ke atas menyentuh pipi putih milik Joon Myun, "menyukaimu!" katanya dengan suara berat dan dalam.

Joon Myun meneguk ludahnya berat kemudian mengangguk, entah kenapa susana di antara mereka jadi berbeda dan sepertinya ini yang Joon Myun rasa kurang tadi.

Tangan Sehun yang awalnya hanya menyentuh pipi Joon Myun pindah ke tengkuknya dan jarak dia antara mereka makin menipis, keduanya bahkan memejamkan mata dan..

Cklek...

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan apa yang sedang Sehun dan Joon Myun lakukan, keduanya mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara dengan mata membulat dan mendapati sesosok perempuan di sana, tampak salah tingkah.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud..." Terjadi jeda, wanita yang ternyata adalah Yoona itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu kegiatan 2 teman sekelasnya. "Barang ku tertinggal tadi!" Lanjut perempuan itu dengan nada bersalah yang kentara.

Sehun dan Joon Myun yang tampaknya masih shok menganggukan kepala mereka, posisi dua orang itu masih belum berubah.

Yoona buru-buru menuju mejanya dan mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan, lalu melesat keluar. Sehun dan Joon Myun saling tatap kemudian mengedipkan mata mereka.

Cklek

Tak berapa lama pintu kembali terbuka, itu Yoona lagi yang masuk, perempuan yang cukup populer dikalangan siswa laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, berjalan mendekat kemudian menaruh 2 kaleng minuman soda berwarna merah di atas meja seraya berkata. "Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya!" Dengan senyum cerah.

"Apa?" Sehun dan Joon Myun saling tatap kembali lalu...

"Argh...!!!" Keduanya berteriak setelah beberapa saat.

Sepertinya Sehun tak akan mendapatkan Yoona, yang ada dia malah akan di kenal sebagai pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri. Harusnya dari awal dia tak pernah menerima saran ini!!

Fin.


	2. Kancing!

Puluhan kali, akh.. Bukan tapi ratusan kali Joon Myun sudah mencoba untuk mendekati siswi cantik yang berada di tingkat 1 itu, berbagai cara selalu ingin dia lakukan tapi berakhir dengan hanya menyapa saja tanpa ada lanjutan pembicaraan karena Joon Myun akan langsung melesat pergi. Menyedihkan? Tentu saja, tak ada yang paling menyedihkan dari itu. Di tambah rumor aneh tentang dirinya sudah menyebar.

Hahhhh... Pemuda Kim itu menghela nafas, harusnya dia tak membantu Sehun kala itu dan harusnya juga dia tak terjebak dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan macam itu.

Argh... Joon Myun frustasi sekarang, pemuda itu menendang-nendang kecil kerikil di depannya, tapi dia merasa jauh lebih beruntung sih dari pada Sehun, ukh.. Temannya itu sudah pasti kehilangan cinta pertamanya, karena ya... Yoona dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat mereka dalam posisi yang... Katakan saja aneh, Joon Myun sendiri bingung kenapa hal semacam itu bisa terjadi. Maksudnya adalah suasan saat itu yang entahlah serasa mendukung untuk ber-

Tunggu!!

Joon Myun menggeleng kecil, apa yang barus saja dia pikirkan. Tuhan, hambamu ini barusan khilaf dan dia masih seorang stright tolong, masih suka wanita cantik dan imut dari kelas satu itu, kalau pun gay Joon Myun mana mau sama si idiot Oh itu, ganteng dan cukup atletis sih iya, tapi kelakuannya tidak sekali.

"Wen.. Siang nanti main yuk!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Joon myun kenal menyapa pendengarannya dengan cepat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian dari acara mari menendang kerikilnya. Tak jauh di depan, sosok perempuan yang dia sukai tengah berjalan dengan seorang temannya. Dia terlihat cantik seperti biasa.

Senyum terkembang di wajah pemuda yang saat ini berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu, otaknya berpikir keras antara menjadi penguntit atau menyapa sang pujaan hati, toh dia dan Wendy -teman si pujaan hati- lumayan akrab meski tak seakrab itu, mereka tetangga -terhalang 1 rumah sih tapi tetap tetangga kan?- jadi kalau dia tak bisa menemukan hal untuk di bicarakan dengan Iren dia masih bisa membangun percakapan dengan Wendy dan mungkin saja Iren juga bergabung kan?

Yupz... Seperti itu saja, Joon Myun mengangguk kecil. Mudah-mudahan semuanya berjalan lancar dan masalah rumor dia hanya berharap Iren maupun Wendy belum mendengar apa-apa, dia juga tidak cukup populer di sekolah hingga semua orang harus tahu gosipnya.

Setelah memantapkan hati dan tekad akhirnya Joon Myun melangkah maju, tak ada waktu yang tepat selain hari ini, di tambah Sehun menyuruhnya berangkat duluan. Bukan, mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, hubungan dia dan Sehun baik-baik saja, masih sering bersama juga, hanya saja tadi pagi si Oh bilang kalau dia ada urusan sedikit jadi menyuruh yang lebih tua untuk duluan dan tak menunggu nya.

"Pagi wen, Ren!" Sapa Joon Myun, pemuda itu tersenyum cerah tampak manis dan segar.

"Pagi sanbae!" Sapa balik Iren dan Wendy bersamaan.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan tapi tak ada yang membuka mulut, Joon Myun sendiri mendadak blank sekarang, padahal tadi dia sudah mencari beberpa bahan pembicaraan, tapi lenyap entah kemana. Ya tuhan dia benar-benar menyedihkan!

"Eonni!!"

Sebuah suara manis terdengar bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan merangkul leher Iren dan Wendy, perempuan itu cukup tinggi, hampir menyamai tinggi Joon Myun.

"Oh anyeong sanbae!" Sapanya riang saat mendapati sosok Joon Myun yang berada di sebelah kanan. "Ngomong-ngomong Sehun sanbae mana?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Dahi mulus Joon Myun berkerut saat mendengar perempuan yang-entah-siapa-namanya-ini menanyakan hal tentang Sehun, mungkinkah dia menyukai Sehun, pikir Joon Myun.

"Dia ada urusan tadi, jadi aku duluan," Joon Myun menjawab.

"Oh begitu!" Perempuan yang sering di sapa Joy itu mengangguk.

"KenApa kau menanyakan tentang Sehun sanbae, mungkinkah kau?" Wendy berkata, matanya menyipit mentap Joy di sertai sebuah seringai.

"Tidak!" Joy berkata dengan cepat sambil menatap Joon Myun kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Wendy.

"Benarkah?" Pekiknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa? Apa..?" Iren yang penasaran melompat-lompat kecil.

Joon Myun tersenyum melihat tingkah Iren yang menurutnya imut itu, duh jadi makin suka kan.

"Benarkah?!" Reaksi Iren saat mendengar apa yang Joy bisikan terlihat sedikit berbeda dari Wendy yang antusias, dia menatap ke arah Joon Myun sejenak sebelum menatap dua temannya lagi.

"Ada apa?!" Joon Myun bertanya, dia cukup penasaran pada apa yang tengah jadi perbisikan gadis2 cantik ini.

"Akh itu..." Iren memberi jeda membuat Joon Myun makin penasaran, "aku dengar-"

"Pagi!"

Perkataan Iren terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang cukup berat, kemudian Joon Myun merasakan sebuah beban di pundaknya, itu Sehun yang dengan santainya menempatkan tangan di bahu kecil Joon Myun, kemudian tersenyum manis saat si empunya bahu menatapnya.

"Pagi sanbae!" Riang ketiga murid perempuan itu.

Joon Myun mengerutkan bibir, merasa kesal karena sambutan yang diberikan pada Sehun cukup meriah, di tambah Iren yang tersenyum ceria. Joon Myun belum siap patah hati, sungguh!

Pemuda Kim itu menatap Sehun ganas, tapi tak lama berubah menjadi tatapan heran.

"Apa?" Sehun yang merasa ditatap sang sahabat bertanya.

"Umurmu berapa sih!" Katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang berada dipundaknya.

"Apa?!" Dahi Sehun berkerut tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda yang sebatas telinganya itu berkata demikian. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah.

"Dasar bodoh," Joon Myun ikut berhenti, tangannya menarik keluar seragam Sehun yang tadi di masukan, "kapan sih kau bisa ngengancingkan seragam mu dengan benar?!" Lanjutnya sembari membenarkan kancing baju Sehun, pemuda Kim itu sengaja sedikit merapat agar tubuh bagian atas Sehun tak terekspos. Ukh Joon Myun tak mau Iren terpesona pada tubuh si Oh ini yang harus di akui terlihat seksi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya!" Sehun menjawab, dia membiarkan Joon Myun membenarkan kancing seragamnya yang dia pasang sembarangan tadi karena terburu-buru.

"Apanya yang dilakukan dengan benar!" Joon Myun menggerutu kecil saat mendengar Jawaban Sehun, kemudian menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ringan di kepala temannya itu.

"Khm..!"

Sebuah deheman menghentikan acara mari mengancing ulang seragam Sehun yang dilakukan oleh Joon Myun, pemuda Kim itu dan Sehun meneguk ludah kasar, sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain salah paham lagi.

"Sanbae deul, ini tempat umum tolong!" Joy berkata dengan nada mendayu, seperti tengah menggoda mereka.

"Joon sanbe ternyata istri yang baik ya!" Wendy ikut berkomentar.

"Joon sanbae fighting!" Iren memberikan dukungan, gadis yang di sukai Joon Myun itu berpikir bahwa menjaga seorang yang tampan macam Sehun butuh kerja keras karena pasti banyak yang mengincar.

"Tunggu aku.. Kami.." Tangan Joon Myun masih berada di kancing teratas seragam Sehun, dia sedikit shok mendapati apa yang Iren katakan.

Ketiga perempuan itu tersenyum, kemudian berlari kecil menjauh sambil cekikikan, Joon Myun menatap Sehun dengan mulut di tekuk kebawah.

Hahhhhh... Mereka menghela nafas bersamaan, tak akan mudah untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada orang-orang sekarng.

tbc?


End file.
